I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices and, more particularly, to a protective device which prevents the unauthorized removal of an out drive from a marine vessel.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of marine vessels are power driven and thus have an engine contained within the hull of the vessel. The engine is operatively connected to a transmission and a portion of the transmission extends exteriorly and rearwardly of the vessel.
Although in some cases a propeller is directly connected to the output shaft from the transmission, in many types of marine vessels an out drive is used between the transmission and the propeller in order to increase the submersion of the propeller in the water. Conventionally, the out drive includes a mounting flange which registers with and abuts against a like mounting flange on the exteriorly extending portion of the transmission and these mounting flanges are secured together by bolts for other types of removable fasteners. The use of removable fasteners, of course, is necessary in order to enable removal of the out drive as required for maintenance and/or repair.
Because the out drive is mounted and secured to the transmission outside the vessel, it can be easily removed from the vessel by unauthorized persons and without the need to gain access to the interior of the vessel. Because of this, the theft of the out drive from the vessel is a common occurrence in marinas and other places where marine vessels are moored.